foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Convent of the Decadent Sin Sisters
:For a list of members of this faction, please see Category:Convent of the Decadent Sin Sisters. The Convent of the Decadent Sin Sisters (or CoDSS) were a Forever Knight writers' group who produced humorous adult fan fiction. As a result of an informal poll conducted by the founder of the group, stories were restricted to m/f pairings. Stories did not have to be "smutty", but could be romantic. According to their main website: "The Convent has been established to carry on the romantic feel of the series that was left behind in favor of action during most of the third season."Quoted from the Story Guidelines page on the archive. On the index to their story archive, they described themselves thus: "We are the Keystone Cops of Erotica!!" The Convent was founded as a joke by Monique Kraft (alias "Mother Superior") in May/June of 1997 on the #N&NPackers EFnet IRC channel. From a closeknit group of seven or so, all originally members of the Nick and NatPackers, the writers' group quickly grew to a membership of over twenty members drawn from a wide range of factions, including the Cousins and Knighties.Info taken from the faction website Convent "History". Membership was moderated, and required filling out a form. Many of the stories were posted under such pseudonyms as "Sister Dementia", "Sister Fornicata", and "Sister Amoursia". These names were usually bestowed by the founder of the Convent, Mother Superior. Pseudonymous Sisters and Brothers were those who read and wrote smut. Pseudonymous Novices were readers only. The pseudonyms conceal little: members' real names (or usual pseudonyms) are given on the faction website. Honorary membership could be bestowed by Mother Superior on people under 18 years of age, who, for legal reasons, were not allowed to read or write the adult-rated fiction, only the "romantic" stories. Faction Websites * Welcome to the Convent of the Decadent Sin Sisters (http://dssconvent.tripod.com/) - The website was last updated on 7 Sept 1997. * Convent of the DSS - story archive (originally at http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Academy/3265/) - only the index page is archived by the Wayback Machine, none of the stories Challenges One writing challenge was announced on the website. However no stories are archived. The challenge was to use eight of the following in a romantic (non-smutty) FK story: # Four Oreos ™ (Nabisco Brand Cookies) # Four Thumbtacks # One Yellow Ribbon (Whatever length you want it to be) # One Math Book (weighs about 6 lbs.) # Four Jaw Breakers (Gobstoppers ™ by Willy Wonka preferred) # One Tickle Me Elmo ™ # One dog eared copy of "Green Eggs and Ham" I couldn't help myself! # One beanbag chair # One wall calendar of the year 1971 # One stick of gum (DoubleMint-Double your pleasure, double your fun.) MembersInfo taken from the faction website Members page. Many of the members filled out profile pages that are archived on the website. The information on these pages often includes their personal website (if they had one), favourite characters, and a full list of their affiliations. See also: References * Category:Fan Factions Category:Factions with other bases Category:Joke Factions